1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for supporting XQuery trigger, and more particularly, to a method and system for supporting XQuery trigger in XML-DBMS based on relational DBMS.
2. Description of the Related Art
As Internet is widely spread, the creation and distribution of XML data are on the rapid increase, consequently, a need for managing a large amount of XML data is increasing. As the managed XML data increases in amount, management functions provided by conventional relational DBMS, such as fast retrieval, multiple user support, backup and restore in failure are required and therefore, researches for the XML-DBMS based on relational DBMS are in active progress.
In recent years, it is expected to be the advent of Ubiquitous environment where all objects with computing capability including human and thing can communicate with each other. In this Ubiquitous environment, a large amount of data are created by a lot of computing objects and are wrapped, exchanged and transmitted in XML format. Among them, there are data processed and wasted upon reception, but a majority of data are required to be stored and managed permanently or temporarily for future use. Accordingly, in the Ubiquitous environment, a requirement for the XML-DBMS is being raised much.
In conventional XML-DBMS, only the primitive functions of traditional relational DBMS have been provided such as storing and managing the finite set of XML data to some degrees), and retrieval for the fixed data set at the request of user), but with only the primitive functions, conventional XML-DBMS is not sufficient for being used in the future Ubiquitous environment, where a large amount of XML data are incessantly created and stored, and real-time retrieval service for the real-time data should be provided.
In other words, for the frequently changed XML-DBMS, real-time retrieval service can't be provided using user request based retrieval function, since user is not able to know whether or not the XML-DBMS is changed without incessant inquiring of the XML-DBMS, therefore user should intervene into the retrieval process so as to receive the real-time retrieval service.